1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to equipment for climbing a flexible or rigid weight-bearing element, such as rope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for climbing on ropes with grips are known from DE 19726035 A1 and DE 19643455. The disadvantages of the technical solutions provided in these patent applications is that the requirements for greater functional safety and easy ascent and descent for the climbing person can only be attained with great technical effort.